The Real Tess Tyler
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Do you know what is Tess Tyler really thinking ? What happen to her in the past ? A inner vow she can't seem to heal. The real Tess Tyler. You can find out here. 9 reasons of her past 1 reason she decided to carry on.


Her real name was Tess Teribethia Tale Tyler

Her real name was Tess Teribethia Tale Tyler. She may be mean, bitchy and a real jerk. Right in a heart she is just a normal teenager who wants to be love by her parents. 10 things that make her broken, that make her feel unloved.

**First Musicals**

When Tess was 7, what she really wants is to be a Broadway star. In her first musical, she performed the role of the leading actress. Tess was excited and elated, she tried getting her parents to make the time. Finally once her mother nodded Tess jumped up and down. On that day, Tess got her make-up all perfect. She remembered every script and lines she have to remember. When she got out and saw the two empty seats, she was crushed. It turns out both of them forgot all about it and on that day they were on an important dinner.

Since that day, Tess never sings live. She never step on Broadway again. She never trust her parents again.

**Parent's Divorce**

When Tess was 8, her parents decided to divorce. She begin to live with her mother. Her mother get too caught up in her work and earning Grammies while her father remarried shortly after. They never had time to spend with her during this period. Whenever they fight, they would hit each other in front of Tess implicating her into it. She had this inner scar in her. Its so deep she herself know it might not have a chance to heal.

All Tess wants is to heal her inner vows

**3. Lost of trust in friends**

When Tess was 9, She tell herself she will never gain a true friend. She had a friend named Rebecca. Tess never complained and is always at her friend's beck and call. It was then until she overheard that Rebecca its making use of her. She drop the water that she was holding and run away. She did everything she could to keep that friend. And now its all gone.

She lost a friend who can love her unconditionally. To love her because of her. All Tess wants in to trust in friends once more.

**Daddy's little princess**

Tess was actually Daddy's little princess before he and her mother is separated. He would often bring her to play golf. Whenever they were in a toy store, Tess would run up to her dad and ask for a doll she wants. It was not until her parents got a divorce, her father moved out. Although they stayed in contact, he never talk to her as much anymore. He never bring her out shopping or golf anymore.

It was a little while later when Tess' dad remarried. Including a new wife, he call her only once a week. Months later, he was expecting a new baby girl, Georgina Jessica Tyler. Since then she is the center of his world. Tess was never remembered. She was forgotten.

All Tess wants is to be love by her father again. She wants to be daddy's little girl once more.

**5. Attention**

When Tess first attend Camp Rock, she met new friends. Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn. And she know she would be famous. She would be the Queen Bee of Camp Rock. All she wants is attention. All she wants is to be good. All she wants is to shine. All she wants is her mother to notice and love her. She wants to be famous for her mother to be proud of her. She wants her mother to attend her final jam and say "I am proud of you".

All Tess wants is attention.

**6. Final Jam**

When Tess had her first final jam, she is all dress up. She practice late to the night everyday hurting her voice. All Tess wants is for people to come and support her. As long as someone come she wouldn't mind. That year, Tess invited her dad, her step mother and sister and her mother with grand invitation. She invited them praying every night just hoping they would just come and say a 'hi'. That night, Tess step on the stage with glory. As she look down the seat was empty.

No one came.

All Tess wants is someone to be there for her.

**7. Caitlyn Geller**

When Tess first met Caitlyn, she treated her like how Rebecca treated her. Caitlyn was being nice all the time but Tess can't get herself to accept and trust another friend. She cannot be the same as last time again. She cannot face her past. She is ashamed of it. And in the end she lose a trustworthy friend. A true friend.

All Tess wants is Caitlyn Geller to be a friend to her again

**8. Her mother**

Tess love her mother. She loves her mother a lot. But her mother never seemed to have time for her. On her 16 birthday, she make sure her mother will come she was so sure. She make plans with her mother's manager. She plan a all fool proof plan. On her birthday she had everything, she wore the moat beautiful and amazing dress with a tiara. All popular celebrities came. Yet she waited for her mother to cut the cake with her.

In the end, She receive a call from her mother's assistant that she is attending a Paris fashion show. Tess was crushed, she ran back to her pool and cried till her tears were all dried up. Her mother never showed up. Even at her final jam, all she say was " I am disappointed in you Teribethia Tyler". Tess ran backstage and cried out for the love she had to earn from her mother.

All Tess wants is her mother back.

**9. Shane Gray**

Tess never likes Shane Gray, she love him. But all he notices is Mitchie Torres, all she wanted is Shane to say 'hi' to her when he stroll in the room. For once she just wish he would stare at her like how he stare Mitchie. He would serenade to her like how he serenaded to Mitchie. Shane never liked her. He was the reason she still carry on with her pathetic life. He is the reason for her to breathe.

He was the tears she cried night after night. He was another reason she ran backstage and cried after messing up in front of him. He was the reason why she was embarrassed. The look on the face when he first hear her singing and the look he had when she fell.

All Tess wants is Shane Gray.

**10. Jesus Christ**

Tess secretly reads her bible. She don't want to be mean. She is just insecure and unloved. How she wished she was Mitchie and be loved by her parents. She wants her friends to love her. She want people to love her for who she is.

Now she lived because she know Jesus died on the cross for her. He suffered and died. He has his beard tore off. He was humiliated. And most of all he love her that's why he died for her.

Most of all Tess wants to be loved. Cause this is the real Tess Tyler.


End file.
